


The Build-Up

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter isn’t sure if he’s ready to lose his virginity yet. He’s 18, his friends roast him constantly, and quite frankly he would love to have sex, but… he just doesn’t know if he’s comfortable with it yet. Now, though, looking at Carol’s pussy, Peter suddenly feels extremely comfortable with the idea of pushing his cock inside of her.





	The Build-Up

Peter isn’t sure if he’s ready to lose his virginity yet. He’s 18, his friends roast him constantly, and quite frankly he would love to have sex, but… he just doesn’t know if he’s comfortable with it yet.

Oral though? Oral is great.

He always goes down on Carol first, because he is so turned on by making her come that if he were to get off first, he would need to get off again by the time he was done with Carol.

Carol is nothing if not encouraging, gently petting Peter’s hair and giving him praises, “Right there, like that, perfect.”

After months of practice, Peter is finally starting to get the hang of it. He knows that Carol likes to be fingered as he eats her, and due to his super strength, he is able to thrust his fingers forcefully enough to satisfy Carol’s higher threshold for pleasure.

Meanwhile with his mouth he is sure to use firm, steady movements, as opposed to the light flicking he’d originally tried. Sometimes, if his tongue gets tired, Peter carefully sucks Carol’s clit between his lips and applies slow swirls with the tip of his tongue.

Carol finally starts to lose her steady, maternal encouragement, instead watching Peter with hooded eyes and murmuring, “Such a good boy, Peter.”

Resisting a whimper, Peter tries to keep his focus on Carol’s impending orgasm, not on his leaking cock. Carol’s walls clamp around his fingers, her thighs squeeze around his shoulders, and Peter nearly loses it without being touched when she cries out above him. Her body convulses, and Peter carefully pulls away when she goes boneless on the bed.

Here is normally where it’s Peter’s turn, where Carol wraps her lips around his cock and sucks him until he is sobbing. He never lasts very long, but neither of them cares, perfectly happy with their current arrangement. Within a couple of minutes, Peter would grab Carol’s shoulders with trembling hands, give her a broken warning, and spill down her throat.

Now, though, looking at Carol’s pussy, Peter suddenly feels extremely comfortable with the idea of pushing his cock inside of her. Her slit is leaking and inviting, taunting him. Peter stammers, “Can- can we have s… fuck? Can we fuck?”

Carol smiles warmly, watching Peter get flushed over his own choice of words. “Sure. Got a condom?”

“Oh, yeah, hang on…”

Peter leaves to the bathroom and returns a few seconds later, fumbling the wrapper in his hands with nervous fingers.

“Here,” Carol says, urging Peter onto the bed and taking the condom from him. She easily tears it open, carefully pulling the condom out. “Let me help.”

Soon the condom has been rolled on, Carol has returned to her back, and Peter is positioned between her legs again. This time, instead of his mouth swiping over her clit, Peter uses his hand to carefully slide the head of his cock over her slit. He can feel the heat of her body through the condom. He resists a shiver of fear and arousal.

“You sure about this? It’s not too late to stop.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Peter says quietly.

“I can always still blow you,” Carol says, smirking.

Peter smiles shyly. “I want to do this.”

“Alright, let me know if it’s too much.”

Peter carefully pushes into Carol’s entrance and oh, fuck. Peter comes down to rest on Carol’s chest, swallowing pitifully. “You feel really good.”

“Not so bad yourself.” Carol dusts her fingers over Peter’s back, pressing soft kisses into his shoulder.

“Gonna move now,” Peter murmurs, more to himself than to Carol. He raises himself onto his elbows, pulls his hips away from Carol’s, and slowly pushes back. The sensation is immediately overwhelming, and Peter rests his forehead on Carol’s shoulder as his body naturally guides him from there.

Carol groans into Peter’s ear, hooking her legs around his thighs. His thrusts are initially shallow and apprehensive, but easily pick up speed. Soon he’s hitting Carol’s g-spot with all of the force you would expect Spider-man to be able to deliver, and Carol is vocal about how good it feels.

It’s… so much. Between Carol practically cheering into his ear, her fingers pressing into his back, his heart pounding in his throat, and the level of pressure building behind his cock off the charts, Peter’s hips erratically, instinctually start to give short, powerful thrusts. His cock barely leaves Carol’s body before he is slamming back inside, and he’s trembling with effort to keep himself balanced.

She would never say it out loud, lest Peter feel insecure about his pre-orgasm noises, but Peter’s verbal build up to his ejaculation is nothing short of adorable. His labored breaths become high, airy whimpers. From there it morphs to little murmurs, barely audible until it really becomes urgent. When he’s right on the edge, usually doing his very best to hold on a little longer, he chokes out the sweetest, most ruined, “I-I’m gon- I’m-!”

All of the pressure built in Peter’s body releases at once, leaving overwhelming pleasure in its wake. Peter wilts over Carol’s body when his muscles give up on him, panting harshly against her skin.

“You did so well,” Carol says, running her fingers through Peter’s damp hair.

Peter chuckles airily. “Thanks, I did my best.”


End file.
